


托尼的解除诅咒之旅

by 384lyf



Category: DFB
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 一个逻辑死，ooc的为肉而肉的3pall宽文
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Toni Kroos/Marco Reus, ktk - Relationship, 歪宽
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	托尼的解除诅咒之旅

对于托尼克罗斯来说，这本应是一个普普通通又神清气爽的清晨。在昨天的记者采访中，他再一次表示拜仁可能买不到他们想要的那位球员，同时回忆了自己来到马德里的经历，感叹自己做出了正确的选择。此外，他还不经意的提到了当年德国对巴西的7：1大胜。众所周知，大放厥词使人心情愉悦，而对于托尼来说，这一番宽言宽语给他带来的好心情一直延续到第二天早上去浴室洗澡之前。  
花洒的水刚刚打湿金色头发的时候，托尼还没有从睡梦中完全清醒过来。他迷迷糊糊的觉得下体什么部位有种奇怪的不适，跟随着温热的水流把指尖探到那个地方，然后他就被惊吓到完全清醒了。  
不是说他的性器出了什么问题，那里一如往常，很huge。但在性器根部靠后的位置，他指尖接触到的地方昨天还是平整光滑的皮肤，现在已经是一道柔嫩湿润的狭缝，像蚌口一样微微张开。  
凭借托尼不多的跟女性的性经验，那是一个属于女性的性器官。  
托尼不敢置信的又来回摸了好几下，他动作太粗暴，在把自己弄痛的同时，也带来了一点隐秘的快感，这个认知让他头皮发麻。他马上草草擦干身体，对着浴室的镜子检查自己，得出的结论与刚才一般无二。  
这是梦吧。托尼无力的蹲在地上，放空了一会。过了十分钟，他坚韧的神经抗住了这波攻击，大脑也开始恢复运转。  
为什么会发生这种事？是全世界的男人们突然受到什么射线变异了吗？是他托尼克罗斯穿越到一个男人也长着女性器官的世界线了吗？  
托尼以令人敬佩的毅力走出浴室，开始在网上查找男性生理解剖图。他反复确认了好几遍，解剖图还是他在中学生理课本上学到的内容，他仍然处在原来的世界线。  
他在谷歌上小心的搜索“男人 女性器官”。除了得到一些奇怪的小说外，没有求助，没有抱怨，没有惊恐。  
这并不能排除全世界男人都突然发生了这种变异的可能，托尼冷静地想，因为他自己现在就不会把这件事发到网上去。他需要一个信得过的人帮忙确认这件事。  
托尼打开手机在通讯录上翻了一会，最后停在了托马斯穆勒的名字。托马斯是个好选择，他是自己好多年的好兄弟，情商够高，嘴巴也够紧。他不敢想象把这件事暴露给自己马德里的同事会怎么样，也许消息会在一分钟内传遍整个皇马，然后会在两分钟内传到隔壁巴萨。  
托马斯对他的来电表示惊喜，两个人寒暄了一会，托尼谨慎的问：“托马斯，这两天你觉得自己的身体有什么改变吗？”  
托马斯不假思索地说：“有啊，我最近训练的时候，觉得自己变得更灵活，更强壮了！”  
托尼说：“那恭喜你，不过我不是说这个…我是说，你身体有什么生理改变吗，比如变异什么的。”  
托马斯拉长声音说：“喔，你要这么说的话，还真有！”  
托尼心里一紧，接下来只听托马斯说：“我变异长出了四只手，这样我一个人就能打羊头牌！我这笑话不错吧？哈哈哈哈哈！”  
托尼翻了个白眼。  
他最后还是在托马斯的不懈追问下把这件事告诉了自己的青梅竹马。让他惊讶的是，托马斯竟然说他好像听说过之前有位球员也遭遇过这种事，不过那位更狠，好像是直接性转成了女性，具体原因好像跟诅咒什么的有关，他也不太清楚。  
托尼打了个寒颤：“诅咒？”  
托马斯说：“听说原来有过这样的事发生，一个球迷想要教训自己讨厌的主队头牌，用上了这种手段…但他们好像自己也需要付出相应的代价，才能实施诅咒，因此这种事并不是很多。”  
托尼说：“那我现在该怎么办，你们拜仁有处理这种事情的专家吗？”  
托马斯说：“实不相瞒，我听说上次遇到这种事情，我们高层找了齐达内。因为他在玄学方面颇有一些造诣。他能占卜出这种诅咒一般都是需要做什么特殊的仪式才能解开。”  
托尼深吸一口气：“好，我明白了。”  
他下一个电话打给自己的教练，说明自己要求训练请假，并把发生在自己身上的事告诉齐达内，请求皇马教练的帮助。皇马教练认真听完了他说的话，冷酷的驳回了他的请假要求，表示这点小问题不值一提，难道女足姑娘们不是天天训练吗？至于诅咒如何解除，他需要用专用的水晶球占卜一番，一会会给托尼短信答复。  
托尼无法说服齐达内，但自己更无法接受在更衣室脱光衣服面对队友的风险，他选择了在家里磨蹭着等待齐达内的短信。  
一小时后，齐达内的短信到来：根据占卜结果，诅咒原因是你的口出狂言激怒了一些人。解除诅咒需要和自己真爱的人一起睡一觉。另外，你怎么还没来训练？  
托尼看着真爱的人四个字，陷入沉思。  
他当然有过一些心动的瞬间：在拜仁时米洛摩挲他头发的时候，14年世界杯庆祝唱起克洛泽之歌的时候，训练时和马尔科绿眼睛对视的时候，对阵瑞典的绝杀球后和马尔科拥抱庆祝的时候。他知道为什么自己不敢把这些瞬间称作真爱：就像曾经的东德和西德被柏林墙分开，那些心动被泾渭分明的分成两部分，一半因为米洛，而另一半因为马尔科。  
他很早就意识到这一点，因此没有发展过什么长期稳定的关系。对米洛和马尔科他也从未提到过自己的感觉，不是百分之百的爱，他羞于拿出来献给任何人。  
不过现在这个情况…不管真爱是他们两个人里的谁，睡一觉帮他治疗一下这个问题总可以吧？米洛和马尔科都是好人，不会见死不救的。托尼心想，但前提是知道他的真爱究竟是谁。  
托尼举棋不定了一会，决定使用枚举法。  
他回复短信过去，告诉齐达内他今天仍然要请假，不过理由换成了他要花时间去解决掉自己身上这个问题。  
他知道马尔科今天在马德里，多特和马竞有客场比赛。

接到托尼的求助电话后，虽然对这剧情深感魔幻，马尔科还是义不容辞的赶来托尼家，此刻正坐在沙发上等着托尼洗澡。他随手刷了一会ins，给队友发的球赛照片点了赞，又自己动手从冰箱里拿了点东西来吃。他对这里相当熟悉，毕竟在之前，他们有过一段稳定的炮友关系。但在马尔科决定留在多特之后，不知道是谁先开始冷淡下来，慢慢地他们就不再联系。后来俄罗斯世界杯的时候，两人又重温旧梦，在球员宿舍又搞到了一起去，可惜之后他们马上就滚回老家。在那些不见面的日子里，马尔科有很多次点开托尼的短信对话框，编辑一条短信，又删除退出。他猜托尼也是同样。  
马尔科放下手机，亟需治疗的皇马中场已经从浴室出来，沉默的走到他面前，拿毛巾擦头发上的水。对方看起来相当尴尬，眼神躲闪着，不敢看向马尔科。马尔科打量了他好几眼，终于忍不住笑了出来：“托尼，怎么会发生这种事，你不会是为了和我上床，在骗我吧！”  
托尼气得抄起抱枕打他头，马尔科这膨胀的自信心还是一点没改，谁会编这种事情开玩笑啊！  
他被马尔科直接按在沙发上，扯掉浴巾。多特前锋凑在他的耳边，低声说：“让我看看你跟从前有什么不一样。”  
托尼被这句话刺激得满脸通红。他的长腿被马尔科举起来弯折在身侧，这位多特前锋对他的身体好像并没有什么接受不良，好奇地伸手去揉弄。托尼觉得自己身体像被打开了一个电流开关，他无法抑制的喘息出声，很快就打湿了马尔科的手指。这种从没感受过的感觉让他被吓到了，恳求地看向马尔科。  
马尔科也被他搞得有点情难自控，他在沙发上坐下，引导着托尼跨坐在自己身上。第一次就用这个姿势实在有些勉强，虽然托尼足够情动，也费了不少力气才能完全进入。马尔科扣住他的腰，开始缓慢的上下动作。托尼很快就只能搂住马尔科的脖子，发出像哭泣一样的呻吟声。他们对彼此的身体太熟悉，做了一会就自然而然换了好几个姿势。快要到高潮的时候，马尔科靠在托尼耳边问他：“我这样射进去，你会不会怀孕？”  
明明知道他戴了套还在这里胡说八道，托尼仍然被这句话搞得羞耻又更敏感。他看着马尔科近在咫尺的俊美到锋锐的脸庞，战栗的到达了高潮。马尔科被他一夹，也不再忍耐，在他体内射了出来。  
托尼靠在他肩头喘息。马尔科摩挲着他汗湿的金发，想到他刚才鲜少露出的脆弱神情，心里软成一片，不由得问道：“当时为什么不再联系我？”  
托尼知道他在问什么。在那长达数个月的冷战里，他们谁都不愿给对方发一条短信，即使后来又滚上床，也像约好了似的再不提起此事。但现在马尔科既然问起来，他也能够自然的回答：“我生你的气，气你不愿和我一起踢球，气你甚至不告诉我一声。”  
马尔科说：“不在一起踢球，又不是说就不能在一起做爱。”  
托尼看着他漂亮的绿眼睛，那一秒他确信自己爱着马尔科。  
第二天清晨托尼坐起身来的时候，觉得腰比连踢了三天比赛更酸，一个不能言说的部位也传来隐秘的酸痛。等他反应过来伸手一摸的时候，顿时色变。  
特么的，那个花穴还在，马尔科竟然不是真爱。  
在他身边躺着的马尔科比他手还快，一把把被子掀开，审视着托尼的身体，质问道：“你昨天不是说和我做爱以后就会变回去么？”  
托尼支支吾吾的说：“齐达内说是需要真爱的人，所以我找你来…”  
马尔科说：“那就是说我不是你的真爱了？”  
托尼自己也没想到会变不回去，一时理亏，无法出声。  
马尔科冷笑一声，说：“那刚好，我也没想让你这么快就变回去。”  
托尼还没反应过来，马尔科已经拉起他一条长腿，从侧面进入了他。早晨两个人的身体都很兴奋，这次做爱比昨晚那次动静更大，特别是，托尼难耐的皱了皱眉头，他觉得马尔科在有意的惩罚他。  
结束之后他们抱在一起躺了一会，静静地感受高潮的余韵。托尼闭着眼睛，冷不防听到马尔科问他：“你之后会去拜仁？”  
虽然内心确实是这么想的，但托尼一时张口结舌，不知如何作答。他当然需要去找到自己的真爱，解决掉他现在身上这个大问题，除了马尔科以外，真爱的最大概率人选多半是米洛。他也已经在头脑中规划好了行程安排。但是马尔科在这种情况下提起，不免让他感到一丝愧疚。毕竟他是用觉得马尔科是自己真爱的理由，哄骗马尔科上床的。  
一向喜怒形于色的马尔科看他默认，没忍住冷冷哼了一声。托尼不敢作声，虽然在他跟别人的交流中，这种声音一般是由他发出的。  
他自觉亏欠，对马尔科有意迎合，还给马尔科做了顿爱心早餐，这才哄得马尔科面色稍霁。随后两个人又像之前当炮友的时候一样，打情骂俏了一会。  
这样的氛围一直持续到马尔科要离开的时候。马尔科一手撑着门，半开玩笑地问他：“托尼，过几天要去多特找我吗？”  
可能是气氛太过轻松融洽，托尼一时忘形，把自己心里话全说了出来：“我会的马尔科。既然你不是我的真爱，那么我下周去德国找米洛，多半他可以解决掉这件事。到时候多特应该已经淘汰了，这样我们都有时间，可以约出来吃个饭什么的…”  
刚说完他就意识到铸下大错，然而已经迟了。他眼看着马尔科的脸色由晴转阴，冷哼一声，随后夺门而去。

事不宜迟，托尼磨破嘴皮才成功跟齐达内告假，跟米洛约好到他家里。毕竟是年轻时候一直暗恋的前辈，对待米洛托尼没办法像对马尔科那么没羞没臊，做了好几次心理建设，才把事情的原委讲清楚。米洛没什么特别的反应，只是安慰他别怕，总能解决。到了晚上托尼先去洗澡，裹着米洛给他的浴袍，坐在卧室床上等米洛出来。他不知为什么情绪低落，手指飞快的滑动ins，但好像什么信息都没办法进到他的脑子里，连费德勒又赢球了都不行。不仅如此，他还觉得身体上突然多出的那个女性器官有种奇怪的不适感，小腹也有点疼，也许是前几天跟马尔科做太激烈了吧。托尼难耐的挪动了一下身体，很快他就僵在那里，身体里有陌生的东西在涌动的感觉，他马上就知道那是什么了：米洛披给他的白色浴袍上洇出了一片红色的痕迹，并且马上还有扩大的趋势。  
一直冷静自持得像机器一样的皇马中场发出了他喊过的最大声的一句：“我操！”  
“怎么了怎么了？”米洛不知道他出了什么事，头发还湿着就慌忙地从浴室跑出来，一眼就看到沿着托尼的长腿蜿蜒下来的一道血迹，跟涨红着脸的托尼面面相觑。  
托尼想死的心都有了。因为莫名长出不属于自己的女性器官上门求操已经是一个噩梦，现在还被前辈亲眼看到大姨妈来了。整个事件过于魔幻现实，他觉得整个脑袋瓜子嗡嗡作响，一时难以作出任何反应。  
米洛比他先反应过来，蹲下去眼疾手快的用毛巾擦掉了还沿着小腿往下流的血迹，他抓住托尼的脚踝，帮托尼把大腿和腿根也擦干净。毛巾和浴袍是彻底报废了，托尼眼神躲闪，不敢和米洛对视。  
米洛在柜子里翻了一会，找出一个盒子递给托尼，尽量自然的说：“我这里有卫生棉条，你去换上吧。”  
托尼目瞪口呆地看着米洛手里的小盒子，嫉妒让他忘了尴尬，脱口说；“看来拜仁青训果然还是没什么人才，让你得以有充分的时间发展夜生活。”  
米洛轻轻敲了一下他的头，说：“想什么呢，我就怕你这样，你来以前我刚买的。”  
托尼赶紧把嘴巴闭上，犹犹豫豫地接过盒子。这变故太多，他一时无法承受。几天前的他怎么能想到，他今天要给自己塞卫生棉条呢？米洛叹了口气，把小盒子又从他手里拿回来，说：“走吧，去浴室，我来帮你换。”  
这件意外事件打乱了托尼的计划。眼看着几天内是没法做了，就算他对浴血奋战没什么概念，米洛也绝对不肯。他只能退了机票，在米洛家里从早到晚躺在大床上翘着脚休息。米洛去上班，做好午饭留给他，晚上再回来一起吃晚饭。好不容易过了经期最后一天（托尼恨这个词），他晚上洗好澡，去敲米洛书房的门。米洛显然还在工作，托尼不知道怎么表达自己显而易见的意图，只好咳嗽一声，语焉不详地说：“今天我那个来完了。”  
米洛眼睛都没从电脑上移开：“好，你先去卧室吧。”  
托尼卷着被子趴在床上，两条长腿搭在床沿。他在给自己鼓劲，这次一定可以的，一定可以变回去。他还记得那个年轻的时候为了米洛的一个眼神辗转反侧的自己。关键是，如果既不是马尔科，也不是米洛。那还能是谁呢。  
他听见门吱的一声开了，米洛走了进来。脚步声在他身后停下，仿佛在打量他。托尼觉得自己后背都开始发热，他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，给米洛腾出一半床铺。米洛在他身边坐下，伸手摸他没上发胶的毛茸茸的金发，说道：“今天托马斯给我打了电话，问我你为什么这场还是没上场。”  
托尼发出一声惨叫：“你把我来大姨妈的事告诉他了？”  
米洛点点头，“嗯。”  
托尼一句话也不想说了，他只能不停在心里说服自己，托马斯不是外人。  
米洛说：“托马斯还和我说，你前两天去找了马尔科。”  
托尼显然愣了一下，没想到米洛会现在说这个。虽然这个事实很容易猜到，但被米洛在这种情况下平静的说出来，他不知道为什么就感到一阵心虚。  
治疗！这都是治疗！难道找一个医生看病，要为之前自己有过别的就诊经历而惭愧吗？  
但托尼还是解释道：“是因为那天马尔科刚好来马德里比赛...”  
他说不下去了，这种妻子戳穿丈夫出轨一样的氛围是怎么回事啊！托尼想吐槽又不敢，他只好忍辱负重的咽下后半句话，整个人靠在米洛身边，像小狗讨好主人一样，用脸蛋去蹭米洛的手掌。  
米洛摩挲着他的脸颊，没说话。托尼看他态度有所软化，再接再厉的蹭他，恳求着说：“米洛，帮帮我吧，我不喜欢我现在这样，我每一秒钟都觉得好难受……”  
米洛问他：“哪里难受？”  
托尼靠在他身边这么蹭了半天，前两天刚刚尝到性爱滋味的部位十分敏感，因此他说难受还真不是假话。托尼心想万事开头难，索性鼓起勇气，一不做二不休的抓住米洛的大手，放在自己已经湿漉漉的腿间，撒娇道：“这里难受，米洛，求你帮帮我。”  
米洛不愧是做过木匠，他的手指也…太灵巧了。被掐着腰以跪伏姿势被按在床上的托尼脑海中只剩下了这一个念头。世界只剩下了米洛的手指，还有大到无法忽略的水声。他战栗着迎来了好几波高潮，这种陌生的快感让他害怕，也让他沉迷。不过他脑中还有一丝理智告诉他，这还不够，米洛必须插进来，他才有可能变回去。因此他在爽得脚趾蜷缩的间隙朝后伸手去摸米洛的大腿，抖着声音求他进来。  
就好像在米洛面前他永远可以做那个十七岁的男孩，他被允许青涩，懵懂，不知所措。米洛温柔的进入他，给的比托尼想要的更多。房间里开始只有压抑的细细喘息，很快变成了哭泣。等米洛离开他身体的时候，托尼已经一点力气都没有了，只有腰臀还在轻微的抽搐。米洛俯视向他，不管是第几次被这样的眼神看着，托尼仍然能感受到心脏怦怦的跳动。

第二天是个晴天，托尼一大早就被阳光唤醒。这几天以来，他已经养成习惯，一醒来就会伸手去摸摸自己下体，看看那个可怕的花穴还在不在。他迷迷糊糊的伸手指戳了戳，昨天使用过度的地方被他没轻没重地乱戳搞得一阵酸痛。这让他清醒过来，又仔细地摸了摸，确认花穴还在它原来的位置上，并且还肿了一点。然后他整个人把脸埋在枕头里，几乎想要大哭一场。  
这没道理，怎么会既不是马尔科也不是米洛呢？完蛋了，这一定是一个诅咒，说什么跟喜欢的人做爱就会变回来都是齐达内骗他的，他会永远这样。他以前只知道自己要带着蛋蛋上场踢球，没想到以后还将永远需要带着别的东西。  
托尼哼唧了一会，突然想起来米洛就躺在他身边，围观了他从忐忑到沮丧的全部反应，并全程默不作声。马尔科的经验告诉他，他多半是把米洛也得罪了。  
如果有个人说我是他的真爱，恳求我睡他，第二天醒来告诉我睡错了。我不仅会骂他，还会打他。托尼心想。  
虽然知道米洛不会打他，但看向米洛的蓝眼睛里还是带了几分心虚。米洛看他这样子、叹了口气，还是摸摸他的头，说：“托尼，你该回去了。”  
是的，显然，不是自己。那还会是谁呢？米洛心里转过无数个名字，托马斯、戈雷茨卡？还是托尼那些热情过分的西班牙同事们，拉莫斯、巴斯克斯、同为11号的贝尔？托尼也会去要求他们“治疗”自己吗？这些想法让他脸沉下来。但是他管不着，托尼另有所爱，而那个人会帮助托尼解决困境。  
一直到托尼离开之前，米洛都没怎么说话。只是在托尼走的时候嘱咐他需要帮忙就打电话。托尼生怕重蹈上次激怒马尔科的覆辙，一句话都不敢多说。他觉得这是一种诅咒，跟自己喜欢的人睡一觉，什么都没能解决，然后不欢而散。

刚一回到他马德里的家中，托尼就打电话给托马斯，终于忍不住大哭起来。  
“我完蛋了，托马斯！不是马尔科，居然也不是米洛，我该怎么办，我同时得罪了他们两个人！我要跟这个东西一起过一生了！我以后怎么在更衣室混，怎么防着那些喜欢盯我裆的媒体们！我在踢球的时候来了大姨妈怎么办！”  
托马斯无法回答他这连珠炮一般的发问，沉默半晌，反问他：“不是马尔科，也不是米洛，那还能有谁？”  
托尼说：“我真的没办法想出任何人选了。”  
托马斯说：“依我之见，还是让齐达内给你占卜一番比较靠谱。”  
托尼听从了托马斯的建议，把这几天的事情浓缩成一条短信，抽动着嘴角发送给了齐达内，请求他为皇马考虑，帮助他排忧解难。齐达内的短信很快发来，只有两个字：“一起。”  
托尼盯着这两个字看了十分钟，他不确定这是不是他理解的意思，更不确定如果他理解对的话，他接下来要做出什么可怕操作。他再次与托马斯探讨一番。最后，托尼厚起脸皮，给他刚刚得罪过的两位德国前锋群发了邀约前来的短信。

就算托尼克罗斯堪称神经坚韧，也对目前的场面有些消化不良。两位11号风尘仆仆地在夜晚之前赶来，此刻正在他的客厅里聊天吹水。他们甫一见面就热情的拥抱了彼此，聊起了欧洲杯的签运。托尼很想插嘴两句，但他随即想起他们三人是因为某些不能言说的原因，才会在这大晚上欢聚一堂，只好难掩尴尬和羞愧的去洗澡。当他披着浴巾出来的时候，两位前锋已经转进如风，话题中心转移到了他的身上。  
米洛说：“我这两天查了些资料，托尼这次遇到的应该是个很厉害的诅咒，想要去除挺难的。”  
马尔科叹了口气，赞同地说：“如果这个问题不能解决，确实会对竞技能力有影响。希望齐达内给他足够的时间搞定这件事。。”  
米洛说：“托尼的能力还是有目共睹的，不过马德里确实不是什么有人情味的地方。如果实在解除不了这个诅咒的话，我可以跟拜仁高层聊一下，把他买回去。”  
马尔科说：“或者来多特也可以，我会确保他在更衣室不会被人指点。”  
托尼听到这里火冒三丈，这两人你一言我一语的，把他刚才在浴室里做了半天的心理建设全否定了，一副笃定他变不回去的样子。他三步并作两步走到客厅，大声宣布：“我才不会去低一档的球队！”  
米洛马上露出一副不赞同的表情，马尔科一个箭步上前伸手捂住他的嘴，警告道：“你还想不想变回来了，本来就是因为宽言宽语惹的祸，怎么还忍不住要说。”  
托尼不由得觉得马尔科言之有理。他想到如果变不回来，就需要在大姨妈的时候缺勤，那也许齐达内真的会不能忍受他的缺勤率，到时候多半也只能像米洛和马尔科说的那样。他越想越垂头丧气，把头埋在马尔科的肩窝里，找一点安慰。  
米洛轻轻拍拍他的背，说：“别怕，这不会发生。我们现在就帮你。”  
托尼感谢米洛这个开场白，因为他自己实在难以想象，该怎样把这两位前锋一起邀请到床上去。  
他重复着一些表示感谢的话，率领两位前锋来到卧室，视死如归地把浴巾掀开。马尔科看他这个样子又一次忍不住笑出了声，米洛也笑了。为什么要笑场啊！托尼羞愤交加想要去打马尔科的头，然而却被米洛从后面拉住腰按在床上，轻车熟路地搞到泪汪汪。马尔科在他正面亲亲他，哄着托尼舔自己的手指，托尼听话舔了，马尔科又换上别的东西。最后高潮的时候，托尼甚至都已经腿软到跪不住，他的尖叫被马尔科封在喉咙里。  
随后，马尔科和米洛交换位置又来了一次。托尼满脸都是眼泪和口水，在允许被说话的做爱间隙喊疼。德国前锋们怕真的弄坏他，马尔科从背后把他抱在怀里，覆盖着纹身的修长手臂分开他被高潮搞到无力的腿弯，米洛从正面用手指仔细的检查了托尼的身体。确认他没受伤。托尼软着身体任由他们摆弄，觉得自己的羞耻心早已离家出走。这时候，米洛停顿了一下，寻找了一会合适的措辞询问马尔科：“齐达内说的’一起’是指这样就可以么？我们是不是需要一起进去…”  
托尼即使已经是神智昏沉的状态，听到这句话还是马上吓哭了。他激烈的表示这样应该已经可以了，并恳求米洛和马尔科如果不放心的话，可以多呆一天，看看明天早上他的状态再做决定。当他确认两位前锋接受了他的提议，这才终于放松下来，迷迷糊糊地被抱着去洗澡了。

第二天是一个晴天，托尼很早就被阳光唤醒。他能感受到自己的身体有点不一样，但他迟疑了很久，才伸手去确定。事实像他感受到的一样，荒诞剧终于落幕，诅咒解除，他又变回了百分之百男性的身体。托尼顿时感动得热泪盈眶，再见了大姨妈，他可以没有一丝顾虑的重回赛场和更衣室了。他恨不得把马尔科和米洛都拉来一人一个亲一口，感谢为他重塑金身的救命恩人。  
齐达内没有骗他，解决诅咒的办法就是和真爱的人做爱，只不过对他而言比较特殊，因为他真爱是两个人。托尼睁开眼睛，又闭上。  
他一直不承认自己是这样的人，他觉得自己不配把局部的爱情献给他们，因此他从来闭口不提。但现在事实已经摆在米洛和马尔科眼前。他们会恨他吗，恨他割裂的、自私的、不完整的爱。  
托尼半支起身体，圆圆的蓝眼睛看看马尔科，又看看米洛，他的喉咙有点梗住，不知道该说什么。两位德国前锋显然都已经醒来，静静地看着他，等待他的反馈。他们三个人的身体在大床上交缠，托尼的左手跟马尔科交握，右肩抵着米洛的胸膛。


End file.
